Some Nights
by Super Serious Gal 3
Summary: Canada spends the night after the meeting in a bar. Songfic of Some Nights by fun. Sequel to Bad Apple. Theme 32: Nights


_** This is a sort of sequel to my songfic Bad Apple. You don't have to have read it to understand this one but I would be really happy if you did. Enough of my random rambling, here is Some Nights!**_

_** Hope you enjoy!**_

Canada walked into a bar. He sat down at the closest available table and bought a drink. As he drunk the beer, he could see that some of the other nations had come here after the meeting. He quickly ordered a few more beers and chugged them down. Canada could usually hold his liquor, but he felt like he had forgotten something.

"Anyone up for karaoke?" Asked Prussia. Canada stood up. He nodded, showing that he would do it. Prussia looked at him. _Probably trying to remember who I am_, thought Canada. He went up onto the small stage and gave Prussia a thumbs up. The beginning of Some Nights began to play. Canada smiled and started to sing.

_Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck_

He certainly had the bad luck of being forgotten.

_Some nights, I call it a draw_

There were always some good days.

_Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle_

Just like America's had gotten him friends.

_Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off_

No one would listen to him anyways.

_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost_

He was always in America's shadow.

_Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh_

Canada didn't know.

_What do I stand for? Oh what do I stand for?_

_Most nights, I don't know anymore..._

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa oh oh_

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa oh oh_

He hated himself for not knowing anymore.

_This is it, boys, this is war, what are waiting for?_

Maybe he should take action.

_Why don't we break the rules already?_

America had certainly broken the rules.

_I was never one to believe the hype,_

Making peace was what he liked, not war.

_Save that for the black and white_

_I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked,_

No matter how hard he tries, no one seems to remember him.

_But here they come again to jack my style_

But of course, they all remember America.

_That's alright, I found a martyr in my bed tonight_

_She stops my bones from wondering just who I, who I,_

_Who I am, oh who am I, mm, mm_

That fated question.

_Well some nights, I wish that this all would end_

_'Cause I could use some friends for a change_

He always wanted some friends.

_And some nights, I'm scared you'll forget_ _me again_

Canada did not want to be forgotten.

_Some nights, I always win, I always win_

There were some days on which he had friends.

_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost_

_Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh_

_What do I stand for? Oh what do I stand for? _

_Most nights, I don't know (come on)_

_So this is it? I sold my soul for this?_

He couldn't believe that this was how he would live.

_Washed my hands of that for this?_

_I miss my mom and dad for this?_

_No. When I see stars, when I see stars, that's all they are_

Stars were beautiful, but they were just stars.

_When I hear songs, they sound like a swan, so come on_

Some songs were just so beautiful.

_Oh, come on, oh, come on, oh come on!_

_Well that is it, guys, that is all,_

Canada's life story in a few minutes.

_Five minutes in and I'm bored again_

_Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands_

This had gone on for more than ten years.

_This is not one for the folks at home_,

It was so private, but at the same time, it was not.

_I'm sorry to leave, mom, I had to go_

_Who the fuck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun?_

Not him, yet that was what was happening.

_My heart is breaking for my sister and the con that she called "love"_

_But when I look into my nephew's eyes,_

_Man you wouldn't believe, the most amazing things, that can come from,_

_Some terrible nights, ah (oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa, oh oh)_

Sometimes, Canada found it hard to believe that good things could still happen to him.

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa, oh oh_

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa, oh oh_

_The other night, you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me_

A dream about the day in which he would finally step out of America's shadow.

_I called you up, but we'd both agree_

_It's for the best you didn't listen_

America would probably have forgotten anyways.

_It's for the best we get our distance, oh_

It might stop him from feeling hurt by America again.

_It's for the best you didn't listen_

_It's for the best we get our distance, oh_

America clapped for the drunk singer. When the singer sat down at his table, America walked over. He finally got a good look at the man's face.

"Canada?"


End file.
